Memories
by Mealz-loves-Reno
Summary: I've set this story after Ichigo's encounter with Aisen after which *EPIC SPOILER* Ichigo lost his spiritual preasure. I got to thinking what if soul society erased his memories. this also contains an OC of mine I hope you like it.I don't own bleach!


Unheard words twisted through the dreams of a sleeping Ichigo. Though the words were unclear one word rang clear as day – _Remember. _Hazy images flashed across his mind; images of blood and fighting and forgotten faces. Startled awake Ichigo Kurosaki sat bolt upright in his bed panting and sweating, desperately trying to cling to his fading dream. "Damn it" he growled as he lost the dream for the third time that week. Sighing he glanced out his window; a pinkish glow illuminated the sky and indicated daybreaks arrival. Unable to sleep any longer the orange haired boy climbed out of bed and proceeded to get dressed for school.

Ichigo's friends Keigo and Mizuiro met him out the front of the Kurosaki family clinic. "Hey what's up Ichigo?" asked Mizuiro. "Yeah, you seem gloomier than usual" Keigo said, adding his two cents as usual. "Oh it's nothing guys, really" Ichigo answered putting on a fake smile. The three of them entered their classroom together and Ichigo, as always received a warm welcome from Orihime; who was talking to Tatsuki. Yasutora Sado or "Chad" as he was called by everyone; greeted Ichigo from where he was standing, beside Uryu Ishida's desk. Uryu was his usual snobby self, only bothering to glance in Ichigo's direction before continuing his conversation with Chad. Uryu's attitude didn't bother Ichigo, after all Ichigo didn't really talk to him, and he never had. Ichigo sat down at his desk and waited for class to start, the noisy chatter of his classmates was drowned out by his concentration. Fuzzy shades of colour zipped through his mind along with one word over and over, remember, remember, remember; the fuzzy colours shot into focus and the sounds of fighting filled his head. There were explosions and the sound of swords clashing and far in the distance there was screaming. Figures wearing white with bone masks and holes in their chests fought against figures in black wielding swords. He could hear his name being shouted and a blurry figure ran toward him; it changed from a black haired girl in black to a blue haired man in white, then into a pale, black haired man also in white. Every time his name was called the voice changed. Ichigo jumped and came back to reality to find himself sprawled on the floor with people crowded around him. Orihime was the first to speak up "Ichigo, are you ok?" she asked. If he was perfectly honest with himself he wasn't sure if he was alright or not, but he still replied "Yeah, I'm just a little tired that's all". The glances exchanged by Uryu, Chad and Orihime went completely unnoticed by Ichigo as he got back into his chair and got ready for class.

Ichigo walked home by himself because Keigo and Mizuiro had gone to the arcade. The sun was hot on his skin as he walked by the park which was full of laughing kids. A man walking on the other side of the path bumped into him; the man laughed and was about to apologise when his eyes suddenly widened. Ichigo stared at him, now that he thought about it the male looked closer to Ichigo's age than he first thought, he had red hair that was up in a spiky ponytail and tattoos covering his arms and neck. He wore a white headband and a t-shirt saying "Red Pineapple". "Ah sorry about that" he said before quickly walking off. Ichigo watched him walk up the street and couldn't help but think the strange guy seemed sort of _familiar_.

That night the dream came again, the same figures kept appearing over and over, as if scenes from a home movie had been chopped up and jumbled together, one face stood out most clearly; it was the boy Ichigo had bumped into earlier that day, the boys red hair stood out brightly against his black uniform. All the blurry faces were so familiar yet he couldn't understand why; did he know these people? Was this a past life? Or had he truly forgotten something that had been important to him? The black haired girl's face appeared again, her eyes full of tears as she slowly turned away from him,_ wait don't go, who are you? What am I supposed to remember! _His eyes flew open and he rose from his bed, flinging the blankets off and staggering a little as his feet hit the floor unevenly; the moonlight hit his face and he calmed, though still panting. Glancing out his window a shadow of movement caught his eye, his head whipped around to see a black cat sitting regally upon the outside railing of his window. Its bright eyes gleamed and narrowed, then like a ghost it slunk into shadows and out of sight.

Sleep alluded Ichigo until he could no longer bear to lay still. Slipping clothes on, he carefully tiptoed down the stairs and out the front door. The night was cool and crisp, sound only coming from the breeze playing through the trees and his echoing footsteps on the pavement. He let his feet guide him through the streets of Karakura town, he passed cars, houses and shops and still no sign of life presented itself. A lonely shop at the end of the road grew nearer, the faint white lettering on the sign over the door read Urahara's shop. Dead end though the road may have been, Ichigo couldn't find the will to turn in another direction as he came to a halt in front of the shop. He stood staring blankly at the shop. He sighed. Turning around he headed back down the road. As he was walking a sudden constricting sensation came over him and in just a few steps it had him in what felt like an iron grip, stumbling in attempts to stay on his feet he tripped over an uneven patch of ground. The constricting made his fall seem like forever before his head hit the ground in a burst of white lights. A voice very similar to his own echoed through his mind; _hahahaha you're weak Ichigo, too weak to contain me, I'm coming back and I will be KING!_


End file.
